


Kisses, Please

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung/Minho is an actual relationship, Jisungie is precious, Kisses, M/M, Platonic Kissing, changbin/hyunjin/felix is hinted at, he just wants kisses from his friends, jisung/anyone else is platonic, really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Jisung isn't sure why he wants this. He's happy with Minho, and he definitely isn't interested in anyone else. So why does he keep wanting to kiss his friends?





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung likes kissing Minho. Kissing Minho feels nice, and exciting, and leaves Jisung all tingly. So Jisung likes kissing Minho.

Before he knew what it felt like kissing Minho, he already thought about it. In his defence, Minho was a pretty handsome guy, with a nice body, a nice face, and an awesome personality. So, yeah. Jisung thought about him, and kissing him, and doing other things with him. And then Minho had confessed, with an annoying smirk on his face, because apparently it was hard to ignore Jisung’s ‘blatant staring and drooling and obvious crushing’. If Jisung hadn’t been so ecstatic about the idea that his crush liked him back, he would have been offended. As it was, he simply whined something about Minho being too handsome and pouted, gesturing towards Minho’s lips to get his message through.

His first kiss with Minho was awkward and weird, because it was, actually, Jisung’s first kiss. Minho didn’t seem to mind, though, and told Jisung to just relax and go with the flow before kissing him again. From then on, kissing Minho only got better.

So Jisung was happy. He got to cuddle with Minho and have cute little dates – inside the dorms, because the world was a shitty place – and kiss him. He was happy. There was only one little thing bothering him.

Jisung didn’t quite know how he could say this without making Minho angry or sad or upset. He, himself, was a bit upset about it, because it just… didn’t make sense. The thing is, Jisung was a touchy person. He showed affection through touch, and connected with people through that. And so he wasn’t too surprised when he caught himself wanting to kiss the other members.

The first time it happened, he panicked a bit. Chan had just been writing quietly by his side, and he seemed a bit down, a bit sad. Jisung didn’t like seeing his friends sad. He felt his own eyes widen when the first thing that crossed his mind to make Chan not sad was to kiss him. He had quickly excused himself, and then later had gone back and cuddled Chan until the older was smiling again. But the idea of kissing Chan never left his mind.

So, maybe he panicked because maybe, just maybe, he used to have a crush on Chan. He quickly noticed that wasn’t the case, though, when Changbin showed up in his room frustrated about his whole situation with Felix and Hyunjin and Jisung caught himself leaning in to kiss the boy on the lips, as if that was normal. He luckily managed to notice in time, only kissing Changbin’s head – which already earned him a raised eyebrow – and telling him they would figure it out sooner or later.

And so it continued. Jisung didn’t understand why he felt that urge. He was happy with Minho, and he definitely didn’t like the others the same way he liked his boyfriend. So why was it that he kept wanting to kiss them? The whole issue was making him frustrated.

 

Things came to a head when Jisung found Chan crying in his room. The others were out eating, and Chan had told them to go without him, since he was feeling a bit sick. No one thought twice about it, wishing the boy well and leaving. Not Jisung. Jisung knew Chan too well. And so he wasn’t even slightly surprised when he re-entered the dorms five minutes after leaving to find Chan in his bed, crying.

He hadn’t said anything. He simply sat down next to the boy and hugged him, and let Chan cry, because sometimes crying is necessary. It lets things out and renews everything. Yes, sometimes crying is good.

Once Chan did stop crying he leaned back, giving Jisung a soft smile.

“I guess I can’t fool you, hum?”

He said. Jisung pouted.

“Please don’t hide your struggles from us, hyungie.”

He said, and without thinking leaned in and gave Chan the lightest little peck on the lips.

It took both of them a few seconds to process what had happened, but as soon as they did their eyes widened.

“What…?”

Started Chan, but Jisung was already panicking.

“Shit. Oh god, hyung, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean… fuck, Minho hyung will kill me. Fuck why is this… why am I…?”

His rant was interrupted by Chan hugging him. His arms were strong and his smell was familiar, and Jisung managed to calm down a little bit.

“Are you ok?” Chan asked, after a while. Jisung nodded. Chan let him go. “Ok, now explain to me what just happened, please. Cause I know you love Minho and only Minho, Sungie. And I know you would never cheat on him or anyone else.”

Jisung sighed.

“I… it’s not… it’s not supposed to be romantic.” He tried to explain, but even he didn’t know what this whole thing was. “I just… sometimes I want to kiss my friends. Platonically. If… if that’s even a thing. I don’t know, hyung, I just so fucking confused. This is wrong, I know.”

At that, Chan spoke up.

“Hey. It’s not wrong, Sungie. There’s nothing wrong with that. There is nothing inherently sexual or romantic about kissing. Of course it can be platonic.”

Jisung looked at the older.

“A-are you sure?”

He asked. Chan smiled that cute dimpled smile of his nodded.

“Yes, baby, I’m sure.”

He said. Jisung sighed.

“But… but Minho hyung.”

He said, suddenly tired of this whole thing. Chan hummed.

“Well, you do need to talk to him. Be honest with him, Sungie. You know Min is open-minded. And after you talk to Minho hyung and solve this you can kiss me whenever you want to. Ok?”

Jisung smiled slightly. He didn’t know how he ended up with Chan in his life, but he was so, so grateful. He wanted to kiss the boy again, but he didn’t. He had to solve things first.

 

Turns out, Jisung needn’t have worried. Minho’s only response to his stuttering confession had been a soft smile.

“Sungie, you should have told me you felt like that.”

He said, pulling the boy into a hug. Jisung immediately clung to him like a koala to a tree.

“Was scared you would leave me.”

He mumbled. He felt a pair of lips press against the top of his head, smiling at the comfort the touch brought.

“Sungie, I would never leave you because of something like this. I know you, baby. I know you find comfort and safety through touch. I know you need this. So do whatever you need. As long as you are honest with me, I don’t mind.”

Jisung smiled and looked up, pressing a kiss to Minho’s lips before deepening it.

“This one is just for you, hyung.”

He mumbled. Minho smiled and kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung didn’t quite know how to tell the others about this and how to ask them if he could kiss them without making it weird. To him, kissing was a bit like hugging. A way to comfort someone or get comforted, or simply a way to show affection to his friends. But he knew that wasn’t what everyone else thought, so he couldn’t go around kissing his friend with no explanation. And he also didn’t want to go through the awkwardness of telling them he wanted to kiss them platonically. Turns out he was saved from doing that without intending to.

They were in the practice room. Changbin and Felix were in a corner of the room talking, Woojin and Hyunjin were cuddling and talking to Seungmin, and Minho was teaching Jeongin his part in the choreography slowly, since the boy was struggling. And Jisung was feeling sleepy and a bit stressed since he couldn’t come up with lyrics for his rap on the song Chan had sent him the day before.

He was trying to focus on that when someone sat next to him. Chan. Jisung immediately moved closer to the boy, lying on Chan’s lap. The older laughed.

“Well, hello there.”

He said. Jisung pouted.

“Hyung~”

He whined, and tapped his lips, like he had gotten used to doing when he wanted a kiss from the older. In his sleepy haze, he didn’t even consider that they weren’t alone. Chan chuckled. Then he leaned down and pecked Jisung’s lips. Jisung smiled contentedly, and for a few moments he felt relaxed. Then he noticed the room had gone strangely quiet and opened his eyes, frowning when he noticed everyone but Minho and Jeongin was staring at him. He sat up.

“What…?”

And then he noticed what had happened. His cheeks reddened and he whined, hiding his face on Chan’s chest. The older let him, confused.

“Sungie?”

He asked. Jisung shook his head. He felt Chan moving, then heard the boy letting out a soft little ‘oh’.

Felix was the first one to speak up.

“Sung?”

He asked, seeming confused. Jisung refused to look up.

“Hyung~”

He whined to Chan. The older chuckled.

“Want me to explain?” He asked. Jisung nodded. He would forever be grateful for Chan’s existence. “Hey, you guys don’t have to look so shocked. He’s not cheating on Min with me.”  
Jisung groaned at Chan’s wording and looked up to glare at the older. Then he noticed Minho had stopped teaching Jeongin and was looking at him, amused.

“What happened?”

He asked. Jisung pouted.

“I kissed Sungie.”

Explained Chan. Minho laughed. Jisung took noticed of how confused everyone else looked.

“Uhn, can you guys maybe explain to us what’s going on?”

Asked Seungmin. Minho smiled.

“It’s nothing, guys, really. Sungie just likes kisses.”

‘Sungie just likes kisses’. It sounded so natural coming from Minho’s mouth; there wasn’t an ounce of hurt or distaste or bitterness in those words. Jisung realised, for the first time, just how lucky he had gotten with Minho.

“What… does that even mean, hyung?”

Asked Changbin. Minho shrugged.

“It means what I said. Jisungie told me he likes kissing his friends. Platonically. I told him that’s ok.”

Jisung looked at the others, biting on his lip. He was scared of their reaction. On the bright side, no one seemed to be reacting negatively. They were, however, looking completely confused.

“But that’s…”

Started Hyunjin, gesturing towards Jisung. He seemed a bit lost. Jisung sighed, deciding he had to speak up about this.

“It’s… I know it’s weird. It’s just that to me kissing is kinda like… hugging? You hug people you feel close to. To show you like them and trust them. That’s how I feel about kissing. It’s just a little peck, anyways…”

He explained, looking at his feet, voice dying down at the end. He risked a look up. The others didn’t seem confused anymore, and their expressions were all different. Felix looked curious. Hyunjin seemed to be in awe. Woojin looked amused.

Just as Jisung started feeling a bit self-conscious as nobody said anything, Jeongin spoke up.

“Hyung, do you want to kiss me?”

The question was so simple, and Jeongin’s little excited smile was precious. Jisung blushed.

“I, that, this is weird!”

He whined. Everyone chuckled.

“But do you?”

Asked Hyunjin. Jisung hid once again against Chan.

“Yes.” He mumbled. “You’re my friends. All of you.”

He said. He felt Chan chuckling, and then the boy made him look up and pecked his lips softly. Jisung couldn’t help but to smile, feeling a bit less shy and insecure as his friends showed no sign of finding him weird.

“That’s actually adorable.”

Said Woojin.

Jisung blushed.

“It’s no big deal.”

He mumbled, but he was smiling.

“Still cute.”

Said Hyunjin, with a giggle.

On that day, Jisung learned he had the best friends in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but still really cute ^.^ hope you guys like, comments are, as always, appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The First Time Jisung Kissed Each of The Boys:

 

_Changbin:_

The first person Jisung kissed besides Chan and Minho was Changbin. It didn’t surprise him, considering he had already almost kissed the boy once, and how well they got along.  
Changbin was having a shitty day. That much was clear to Jisung from the moment Changbin entered his room and threw himself on the bed under Jisung’s, whining.

“Sungie.”

He called, and Jisung knew the boy well enough to know what to do.

Once they were settled on the bed – their feet by each other’s head, like they used to do when it was just them and Chan against the world –, Changbin spoke up.

“I just don’t know what to do, Sungie. They just… I don’t know how to solve this.”

He said, sounding tired. Jisung frowned. He hated seeing his friend down like that.

“You should talk to them, hyung.”

He said. It was the same advice he always gave. It was the only thing he thought would work. Changbin sighed.

“I know I should. But I can’t. This isn’t normal, Sungie.”

Jisung sat up. Changbin copied him.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t trust society’s concept of normality. It’s stupid, and it’s keeping you from getting something that could be so amazing. Look, I’ve seen Lix and Jinnie looking at you, hyung. They look at you like the sun shines out of your ass. I’ve also seen Lix staring at Jinnie. It’s the same look. I don’t know about Jinnie, but you know him. The worst that could happen is he says he doesn’t want to try it, and that will be it. He won’t be angry with you or anything like that. But you have to talk to them, hyung.”

Once he finished, Changbin chuckled.

“See? That’s why I say you’re like a hyung to me. I don’t know how you manage to be so childish and so mature at the same time, Sungie.”

Jisung chuckled.

“It’s cause I’m the best.” He said. They both laughed. Then Jisung leaned in and pressed a little kiss against Changbin’s lips. “Talk to them, hyung. Ok?”

Changbin’s cheeks were a bit red.

“I was not expecting that.”

He said, chuckling. Jisung blushed. He had done that on impulse.

“Was it weird?”

He asked, shyly. Changbin shook his head, and then, as if to prove his point, kissed the corner of Jisung’s mouth, smiling.

“Not at all. C’mon, I need a cuddle buddy for my nap. Then I’ll talk to them. Ok?”

Jisung smiled.

“Ok, hyung.”

 

_Woojin:_

Jisung felt like shit. His whole body was aching and he felt like he would never be able to move without being in pain again. It was his own damn fault, really. If he hadn’t insisted on working out with Changbin, this wouldn’t have happened. He should just accept he was not an athletically inclined person and give up. He groaned. He was sweaty and disgusting, but he didn’t want to shower. He didn’t want to move.

Someone snorted. Jisung opened one eye and looked up.

“You look terrible.”

Said Woojin. Jisung sighed, lying back down.

“Thank you for your kind words, hyung.”

He mumbled. Woojin chuckled and walked closer to him, looking down at Jisung.

“What even happened to you?”

He asked. Jisung pouted.

“Tried working out with Bin hyung.” He mumbled. This made Woojin truly laugh. “Hyung, don’t laugh! I’m dying, here.”

Woojin shook his head, still smiling.

“Get up and go shower, then go to bed, you big baby.”

He said. Jisung whined.

“Don’t wanna.”

He complained. Would it be too bad if he slept on the couch drenched in his own sweat? Woojin seemed to think so, because a second later, Jisung was being picked up.  
Woojin left him in the bathroom with a change of clothes and a warning to ‘be quick’, and then left. Jisung sighed. Apparently he had no choice.

He showered as well as he could in his sleepy state, then got dressed in the clothes that were definitely not his and way too big for him. And then he stumbled outside, apparently making enough noise to alert Woojin that he was done. The older smiled at him, then held Jisung’s hand, pulling the boy to his room.

“You’ll sleep with me tonight, Sungie, or else you’ll wake up everyone trying to climb up to your bed.”

Said the boy. Jisung just hummed, barely awake.

Woojin pulled back the covers and pushed Jisung into the bed, lying next to him and settling down. Jisung smiled at the warmth. He always slept better if there was someone with him. He nosed Woojin, and then without thinking, tapped his lips.

Woojin chuckled.

“What does that mean, Sung? I’m not Chan, I can’t read your mind.”

Jisung frowned, then his cheeks reddened. He was so used to Chan taking care of him like that that his tired mind had simply assumed it was Chan looking after him once more.

“Oh, I, uhn, with Chan hyung… I just… just forget it, hyung.”

He said, looking away embarrassed. Woojin didn’t seem to accept that as an answer.

“Sungie?”

He pressed, pulling Jisung’s face so that the younger was looking at him. Jisung blushed.

“It’s what I do to ask Chan hyung for kisses…”

He mumbled, embarrassed. Woojin looked taken aback for a second, then he chuckled.

“You really are a big baby, Sungie.” He said fondly, then tickled Jisung slightly and pecked his lips, making Jisung giggle. “Go to sleep, baby.”

Jisung smiled.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

 

_Seungmin (+Woojin again):_

Jisung pouted, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the burnt egg in the frying pan in front of him. He hadn’t been trying to do much. He just wanted to make breakfast for Woojin, because it was his birthday and Jisung wanted to make the older happy on his birthday. Except…

“Sungie?”

Hearing Seungmin’s sleepy voice, Jisung quickly dried his eyes, trying to hide his tears.

“H-hey, Min. Good morning.”

He said, not turning around. He heard Seungmin walking up to him, and then his head was pulled up and Seungmin was looking at him, head tilted in curiosity. As soon as their eyes met, however, a pout appeared on the younger’s face.

“Were you crying?”

He asked. Jisung pulled away, blushing.

“No?”

He replied. Seungmin made a weird noise in the back of his throat and pulled Jisung closer once again.

“Yes, you were. Why were you crying? Do I need to get Chan hyung? Or Minho hyung? Or should I beat up Minho hyung?”

This made Jisung laugh. Seungmin smiled. Jisung shook his head.

“No, you don’t. I just…” He sighed and gestured towards his failed attempt at cooking. “It’s Woojin hyung’s birthday.”

He explained. Seungmin seemed to understand. He smiled at Jisung sympathetically.

“Well… yeah, there’s no hope in that one.” Jisung frowned. Seungmin smiled wider. “But we can make a new one! Here, I’ll show you.”

 

Jisung smiled happily as he looked at the finished product of his and Seungmin’s work. They had decided to fry eggs for everyone, and Seungmin had made a good job at making seaweed soup, teaching Jisung as he went, not caring about how much work that required.

“Is this good?”

Asked Seungmin, looking at Jisung. The older beamed, leaning forward and pecking Seungmin on the lips as a thank you.

“It’s perfect! Thank you, Minnie! Woojin hyung will be happy.”

He said. Seungmin laughed and pecked Jisung’s lips back.

“You’re welcome, Sungie.”

Jisung only noticed how naturally the younger boy had accepted his kiss a long time later.

He also got a kiss from Woojin, later, when the older woke up. It was a good day.

 

_Jeongin:_

Jisung chuckled as he watched Jeongin and Hyunjin’s live. The maknae of the group had arrived at the dorm, earlier on that day, smiling from ear to ear, his now braces-free teeth on display. Everyone had cooed and pinched his cheeks, and usually Jeongin didn’t let them do that unless he was sleepy, but at the moment the boy seemed just too happy to care.

Once the excitement had died down, Jisung had watched the youngest cuddle with his boyfriend, snuggling against him, and he was pretty sure he heard Seungmin comment on how this would make it so much easier to kiss Jeongin now.

Now, Jisung knew that didn’t apply to him. Jeongin’s braces were only a problem for open-mouthed kisses, and that was nowhere near what Jisung wanted to do with his friends. Those kisses – kisses that meant something more than ‘I really appreciate you as a friend and want to be close to you’ – were only for Minho.

But. Well. Jisung still hadn’t kissed Jeongin, ever since he had told the others about this thing of his. He hadn’t kissed a few others, either, Felix, Hyunjin, but… them talking about kissing Jeongin made Jisung remember how excited the maknae had been, asking Jisung if the older wanted to kiss him, and it seemed like a crime, to Jisung, that he still hadn’t gotten to show the maknae that he did.

So he made a resolution.

Jisung was waiting for Jeongin and Hyunjin when they arrived at the dorms. When they did, he said nothing, simply walking up to them. He could feel his confidence on his plan slowly dying as he walked, though, so he hurried a bit, before stopping in front of Jeongin. The maknae looked at him, tilting his head.

“Hyung?”

He asked. Jisung knew he was blushing as he leaned forward and pecked Jeongin on the lips. By their side, Hyunjin chuckled amusedly. Jisung pulled back, and he knew his cheeks were now as red as Jeongin’s.

“That’s my present to you, now that you’re free from braces.”

He said, shyly. He smiled as the biggest smile appeared on Jeongin’s face.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Said the maknae, laughing. Jisung had a feeling he would be the one – excluding Hyunjin and Seungmin – getting the most skinship from Jeongin from now on.

 

_Hyunjin:_

Jisung stared at the lyrics he had written and sighed. They didn’t feel right. Something was off, and he knew it, but he couldn’t tell what, exactly, was making it awkward. He sighed again, putting his lyrics away.

He had read the lyrics once a few hours earlier, and they had felt good. He didn’t know why they weren’t sounding good anymore. He had the slight feeling that maybe it had less to do with the lyrics, and more to do with the fact that Jisung had been reading the comments under one of their music videos just now, and… well, people weren’t always kind. But still, the lyrics clearly weren’t perfect, and he couldn’t deliver them if they weren’t perfect.

He was once again looking at them, trying to see what to change, when someone entered the room and snorted.

“You do know that’s my bed, right?”

Came Hyunjin’s voice. Jisung sat up. He sometimes got too lazy to climb to his bed and crashed on Hyunjin’s. The older was used to it, and Jisung knew he didn’t actually mind, so usually he would have just spread himself wider and laughed. In his current state, however, he simply attempted to stand up, before Hyunjin pushed him back.

“Hey. Is everything ok?”

Asked the older, sitting next to Jisung. The younger shrugged.

“Just some lyrics that aren’t working.”

He mumbled. He could tell Hyunjin knew that wasn’t the whole truth, but the boy didn’t push. He simply grabbed Jisung’s notebook and ran his eyes over the lyrics.

A few minutes later, he looked up frowning.

“What isn’t working, Sungie? I mean, I’m not Chan or Binnie, but these lyrics actually seem as close to perfect as lyrics can be.”

Jisung’s eyes widened. Hyunjin didn’t compliment people often, and he also wasn’t one to give empty compliments just to cheer someone up. So hearing that from the boy made Jisung perk up at least a bit.

“For real?”

He asked, voice soft. Hyunjin nodded, then put a hand on Jisung’s chin and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Jisung’s eyes widened and Hyunjin chuckled.

“Did that help?”

He asked. Jisung could feel his lips stretching into a smile. He looked down, feeling shy, but happy. He nodded his head.

“It did. Thank you, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin chuckled.

“I’ll give you all the kisses you want if it makes you smile like that, Sungie.”

Suddenly, the comments under their video didn’t matter anymore. And Jisung was sure that if he looked over his lyrics again they would feel perfect.

 

_Felix:_

Jisung was watching TV with Hyunjin when Felix stomped up to him, stopping in front of Jisung, arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

“Lix?”

Jisung asked, confused. Felix’s pout deepened.

“I can’t believe you’ve kissed everyone but me.”

Said the boy. For a second, Jisung couldn’t quite understand what the boy was talking about. When he did, however, he chuckled, cheeks reddening.

“Yah, it’s not like that.”

He said. It wasn’t like he had planned on kissing the others. It just… happened. He knew in a while he would be kissing them more often, once the embarrassment about doing it died down, but for the moment being he was just starting to get used to the fact that he could kiss them, and actually doing it depended on many conditions.

“But you said it’s like hugging, to you. You hug me all the time.”

Jisung couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“I know, Lix. I’m just… I’m still getting used to the idea that I can actually do that.”

He said. He saw Felix’s face soften. The boy turned to Hyunjin.

“Why did he kiss you?”

He asked. Hyunjin snorted.

“He didn’t. I kissed him because he was sad about something and I wanted to comfort him.”

He said. Jisung smiled, remembering Hyunjin’s words that day. Then he looked at Felix, and the look on the boy’s face told him whatever he was planning wouldn’t end well. Then Felix rubbed the back of his neck, making a worried face.

“Well… then maybe now is the time to tell you I ripped your stuffed bear’s ear off, accidently.”

Said Felix. Jisung frowned.

“You what?”

He asked. Felix smiled and leaned forward, pecking Jisung on the lips. Jisung only stared at him. Felix giggled.

“I didn’t, actually. Just wanted to kiss you.”

Hyunjin was the first one to break the silence, as Jisung gaped and Felix smiled proudly. The oldest broke down laughing, and then all three of them were a laughing mess, unable to stop themselves.

When they finally did manage to stop, Jisung shoved Felix playfully.

“Idiot.” He said. Then he pecked Felix’s lips. “You can give me kisses whenever, you don’t have to do that.”

He said, shy about admitting that out loud. Felix beamed and sat next to Jisung, proceeding to kiss all over the boy’s face, making Jisung giggle happily.

“I’ll make sure to do that, then.”

He said, and pressed one final peck to Jisung’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you liked this story ^.^
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little thing I wrote a long long time ago and forgot to post. I found it the other day and decided to post it, and I hope you guys like it ^.^
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!!!


End file.
